1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to the field of personal security devices and more particularly toward a specialized cap that can be added to a standard lip balm or lip stick container that includes multiple compartments with personal assistance devices housed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For protecting lips and keeping them moist and free from sun/UV damage lip balms are commonly used products that most of the consuming public is very aware of. Lip balm compositions are also included in many cosmetic lip sticks to add the function of moisturizing and UV protection. Such products for lips come in a few standard containers, i.e., either cylindrical devices that are twisted to extrude the composition upward for application or tubular devices that are squeezed to extrude the composition outward for application.
Because of the ubiquitous nature of lip balm and lip stick products, it is the object of the instant invention to provide a universal cap that can be applied to any such. container that also includes a multiplicity of personal and safety care items therein so that said. items are always available to the person in a small compact way, i.e., with their lip balm or lip stick cylinder or tube.